Perfect
by GottaDreamBigTime
Summary: Logan wants to ask Kendall to prom what will his reaction be? Rating may go up due to later chapters.
1. Prom Night

**A/N: Not sure I like this one but I hope you like it!**

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire_

I love Kendall but do I really want to risk asking him to prom?

What if I mess up our friendship but what if he doesn't love me back?

So many more questions filled my head but only one answer.

Don't Risk It!

_ Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life_

I saw Kendall dancing with Jo. God I wish I was perfect.

Kendall walked up to me while everyone was singing along to Friday.

"Hey Logie!" Kendall smiled. "Havin fun?"

"No" I frowned. "Why not?" He looked puzzled.

"Wanted to ask you" I admitted.

"I would've said yes" Kendall answered

"Really?" Logan said unsure half expecting the blonde to laugh in his face.

"Yes Logie! I love you" Kendall smiled still only whispering the last part.

_ Mistreated,Misplaced,Misunderstood Miss knowing it's all good It didnt slow me down._  
><em> Mistaking Always second guessing Underestimating Look I'm still around<em>

"And I always have. Did you not notice I ditched Jo for you?" Kendal laughed a little bit.

"I-I no I didn' Kendall I'm sorry." I replied.

"Don't be Logan. Nothing can make me not love you" He smiled.

"What if I told you I've liked you scince grade seven" I confessed my cheeks going red.

Kendall gasped."Well that changes everything! I hate you Logan Mitchell!"

My heart sank. "Oh." I said flatly.

"Logan did you really think I was serious?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Well yeah you were pretty convincing." I was so embarrassed.

"You still kinda look sad Logie whats wrong?" Kendall was worried.

I decided to tell the truth this was Kendall Knight I loved him."Don't laugh ok?" he nodded "Wish I was perfect" I answered.

"Logan!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and into the hall. "You're freaking perfect to me." He kissed me and I honestly

enjoyed every second of it.

_ Pretty, pretty please Dont you ever, ever feel _

_ Like you're less than Freakin Perfect _

_ Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing _

_ You're freakin perfect to me!_

"Logan how could you ever say that. You are perfect!" Kendall practically yelled.

"Be right back!" Kendall called over his shoulder running back into the gym.

Kendall loves me! Kendall kissed me! He thinks im perfect! I thought to myself.

"Okay!" He ran back out "We better get back inside soon!" Kendall looked excited.

Jo ran out. "Kendall you missed it they played a Big Time Rush song! Also why aren't you dancing with me!" She whined.

"Jo it's over." Kendall said.

"No prom's on for another half hour." Jo looked puzzled.

"No I mean us. Prom date and couple its over." Kendall spoke with practicall no emotion.

"W-w-w-what?" Her bottom lip trembled, and finally she just cried. We walked past her."I'm sorry." I whispered as we walked by her.

She just glared at me like she knew it was my fault. And in a way it was. "LOGAN!" Kendall practically shouted.

"Huh?" Some how we were slow dancing and i didn't know it."Oh" I rested my head on him and listened to the song playing.

_ You're so mean When you talk About yourself__ you were wrong _

_ Change the voices in your head_

_ Make them like you instead _

_ So complicated Look how we all make it_

_ Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game _

_ It's enough I've done all I can think of_

_ Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same_

"I requested this song for you" He whispered.

"I love you Kendall." I whispered back.

"I love you too Logie" He spoke at a normal volume. I understood his point somehow. His point was it doesn't matter what people think

I love you and thats how it's going to stay,You're perfect Logie.

"I can tell you got my point from that" he whispered.

"loud and clear" I replied.

_ Oh Pretty, pretty please_

_ Dont you ever, ever feel_

_ Like you're less than Freakin perfect _

_ Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing _

_ You're freakin perfect to me_

"You are my LogieBear" he smiled saying the word mine.

"You are my Kendall" I hugged him.

The song ended and James spoke into the microphone. "Ok time to announce the Prom king and queen!"

"The PalmWoods High 2011 prom king is... Kendall Knight!"

"Why'd they let James do it?" I asked.

"He bribed em'." Kendall replied.

"And the prom queen is... Logan Mitchell?" James sounded comfused tilting the card every which way.

"Whatever! C'mon up here you guys!" He said.

"K-K-Kendall.." I was afraid.

"Follow my lead" he smiled.

"Was this your doing?" I accused

"Nope" Kendall confessed.

_ The whole worlds scared So I swallow the fear _

_ The only thing I should be drinking Is an ice cold beer_

_ So cool in line And we try, try, try_

_ But we try too hard And it's a waste of my time _

_ Done looking for the critics Cause they're everywhere _

_ They don't like my jeans They don't get my hair _

_ Exchange ourselves And we do it all the time Why do we do that?_

_ Why do I do that?_

_ Why do I do that?_

"Congrats! A few words?" James asked Handing Kendall the microphone.

"Thank you so much and I have a confession to make. I love Logan Mitchell." Everyone was silent, My cheeks went red, I was terrified

of what would happen next. But despite my worries the crowd went passed off the mic to me.

"I love you too Kandall! Thanks for this it means alot but its a little insulting being the QUEEN if you understand my point." Everyone loved that

but I was serious.

"Ok time for the last dance!"

Yeeeeaaaahhh

Oooooooh Oh baby pretty please

_ Pretty, pretty please Dont you ever feel_

_ Like you're less than Freakin perfect _

_ Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing _

_ You're freakin perfect to me _

_ You're perfect, you're perfect _

_ Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing _

_ You're freakin perfect to me._

Just the way you are was the song that played for the last dance thankfully James changed the words from "her eyes" to "his eyes" and

everything else like that was changed to "his and he".

"Thanks James "I called over my shoulder.

He just nodded in my direction and smiled.

"I love you LogieBear" Kendall said lovingly.

"I love you too Kendall" I said.

The music breifly stopped "Geeze guys you've been sayin that all night just kiss and get it overwith!" James shouted.

Kendall leanded in and kissed me once again tonight.

The song ended everyone clapped.


	2. Jarlos

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! OMG! . But anyway heres the next chapter and enjoy!

When we got outside finally at 12 am I shivered. Kendall wrapped his arms around me only letting go to open the door. Obviously he

let go when he closed the walked over to his side and drove away.

"Kendall?" I asked

"Yeah?" He replied.

"N-n-nevermind, Forget it" I said.

He parked in the usual spot and said "Logan you know you can tell me anything. Tell me!" He reassured me.

"Um would you like to go out?" I asked.

"Yes of course Logie! Where and when?"

"Uh skating tomorrow at.. 7?" I asked

"I'd love to" Kendall answered.

He got out and pulled a blanket out of the back. "I know you're cold Logie"

"Very" I replied before getting out. Kendall wrapped me up in the blanket. And we walked into the PalmWoods. had fallen

asleep at the desk."Have a PalmWoo... da.." He mumbled in his sleep.

Poor guy probably works here in his sleep, I thought.

*two minutes later*

As we entered apartment 2J we walked in on James full on making out with Carlos. "AHH!" I shouted and

ran into Kendall and I's shared room.

I heard the door to their room close and Kendall turned to face me.

"Logan, Really?" He laughed.

My cheeks went super red.

"Well It was surprising!" I said absolutely embarassed.

"It's fine Logie." He whispered.

"Mama Knight's still here isn't she?" I frowned.

"Yep." He replied.

"Night then." I said

"Good night Logan." He said kissing my forehead then crawling into his bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. My sleep was dreamless yet peaceful.

I wasn't awakened until noon, which surprised me because I'm usually such an early riser.

I was excited for the day ahead because Kendall finally knew I loved him.

When I got out into the living room Carlos glared at me, at first I had no clue why.

Then I remembered, I accidentally broke his makeout sesion with James.

I decided to just go to the pool and not worry about that for awhile. 


End file.
